


Welcome to 2287 and the Wasteland

by OverbossMagnus



Series: Personal Journal of Magnus [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boston, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout 4 fanfic, Magnus - Freeform, Other, Sanctuary Hills, US Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbossMagnus/pseuds/OverbossMagnus
Summary: Entries from the private journal of Magnus, written from his point of view during the events of Fallout 4 as the Vault Dweller...
Series: Personal Journal of Magnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023622





	Welcome to 2287 and the Wasteland

Date: Unknown (Will revise once i have determined it)

I am in a nightmare now, that's the only way to describe what I am living in. Instead of being in a decon-chamber, we were placed in cryo-tubes and frozen for an unknown period of time. Something caused a malfunction in the cryo-system and it opened my pod, I hit the ground hard from being dizzy. When I was finally able to stand, I saw none of the other pods had opened and so I tried to open Nora’s pod. Once the override was engaged and the door opened, my heart stopped as I saw my wife was really dead. I had thought it was a dream when she was shot by that man, but now seeing the bullet wound...I know the truth. 

I don’t know how long I sat next to the cryo tube...crying. The fact she was dead and also my son was missing tore a hole in my chest bigger than that bullet did to her. I realized that I couldn’t stay in the Vault and needed to get out as soon as I could. Encountered several skeletal remains and more dead frozen people, most were once my neighbors. Then I had to fight something I never thought I would ever encounter, oversized roaches. They were easy to kill, but I didn’t expect it and it made me freeze for a moment that was almost costly. 

Recovering several stimpaks and a working 10mm pistol with some ammo for it, I was able to get all the way to the Vault door but I was unable to open it at first. I then noticed the Pip-Boy gauntlet on the skeleton arm of what was once a scientist, judging by his faded and aged lab coat. Placing it on my wrist, I hooked the device into the console and activation sequence for the door started. Fucking door lock was extremely loud and I thought I nearly lost my hearing from the pressure change as the door cycled open. The elevator came down and I entered it, triggering my slow ascent to the surface. 

If I could get outside, I thought maybe things would improve somewhat. That the American way of life was not totally gone…

The elevator took me to the surface, the light nearly blinding me for a few moments, everything was blur. Then it cleared...the area looked similar to what I saw before the elevator had descended into the Vault, but it had a more desolate feel to it. But instead of people, there were skeletons and wreckage littering the area around the Vault entrance. I did see that the neighborhood was still standing for the most part from where I was standing on top the hill. 

Made my way down the footpath and over the old wooden bridge and I was back in Sanctuary Hill. Once these homes were classic houses, now they are mostly ruins or fully collapsed. I returned to the house I used to own, now it too was damaged but not as bad as some. Codsworth was there...what was left of him, but he didn't go quietly. Several bodies were around him, somewhere burned to charred waste, but the rest he had used his saw on. 

Now, I had absolutely nothing in my life now. Wife murdered, son kidnapped or worse, now my one friend I taught how to play poker...torn apart for salvage or sport. I located a shovel and I buried my friend in the backyard.

For a few hours I sat in my house, trying to process everything. I had no reference of how much time had passed, save for the various skeletal remains. Radiation was minimal to none in the immediate area. I could stay in the house but I could hear her voice in the wind. 

Checking the other houses, I was able to get a backpack and took only supplies that I truly needed for survival. Found more ammo for the pistol and a box of shotgun shells. What supplies I couldn't take with me I hid in one of the houses under some debris.

I didn't look back as I crossed the old bridge...I was too numb and forced myself to keep walking. Then I saw the Red Rocket station and noticed it seemed fairly intact. The darkness of evening was growing, so I made a quick search of the building. Pleased for the moment, I decided to make camp there for the night.

I closed what was once the office door, and pushed a filing cabinet in front of it. Lighting a chem-stick light, I set up my sleeping bag and blanket. I tried to sleep, but only quiet sobbing and tears came for me that night.


End file.
